Cyan Laser
The Cyan Laser, also known as the Laser form, is a transformation used by Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Colors, the 3DS version of Sonic Generations and Sonic Lost World. It is the Color Power Sonic gains when absorbing a Cyan Wisp and its Hyper-go-on. While in this form, Sonic can turn himself into a destructive laser. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic's entire body turns into a large version of his own head, which is arguably not much larger than Sonic's full height, that is covered entirely in a cyan skin. However, the version of Sonic's head that he turns into has nearly no facial features, such as Sonic's muzzle, ear canals or nose, except for his eyes, which have lost their pupils and have turned yellow. While in this form, Sonic releases small, transparent, cyan cubes in his slipstream. Powers and AbilitiesEdit As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains nearly the exact same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to shoot himself forward as a living beam of energy at lightning speed, both along the ground and through midair, with enough force to penetrate any type of robot armor possessed by Eggman's robots. When shooting himself forward as a laser, Sonic is able to bounce off any obstacle he may collide with to control his direction, unlike a real laser which requires a reflective surface to do so. That said, Sonic can also, as the Cyan Laser, let himself get redirected by transparent objects with glass-like properties and travel through cables as a destructive mass of energy. The Cyan Laser's only known weakness is that this form can only be maintained for a few seconds, before Sonic will revert back to normal. Gameplay In gameplay, the player can only use the Cyan Laser while Sonic is in possession of a Cyan Wisp. When activating the Cyan Laser, the player has to aim Sonic in a desired direction. When firing the Cyan Laser, the player cannot change the direction Sonic is heading, so the direction Sonic is heading depends on the player's aim. After a set amount of time while aiming, however, the Cyan Laser will automatically fire on its own in the direction the player was aiming it in at that moment. When hitting an optical cable or prism with the Cyan Laser, the player will be redirected down a new path, either through shortcuts or alternate pathways through the acts. Any enemies caught in the Cyan Laser's path are instantly destroyed. Also, the Cyan Laser will not stop before the Wisp Gauge runs out. When hitting other obstacles, such as wall, ceiling, ground etc., Sonic will bounce off in a perfect geometrical direction. Sonic Colors Wii In the Wii version of Sonic Colors, the Cyan Laser can first be used in Tropical Resort Act 3. When aiming with Sonic as the Cyan Laser, the player has to position Sonic in the wished direction and activate the Cyan Laser. Sonic will then spin midair on the spot, while emitting cyan cubes. The player can then direct the Cyan Laser more precisely in the desired direction with the controls. While aiming the Cyan Laser, a dashed line will appear, which shows the first part of the path Sonic will move if fired at the giving moment, even if he were to bounce off obstacles. When hitting an optical cable or prism, the player will be awarded with bonus points, called Color Bonus points. The Cyan is also capable of breaking boxes that can only be broken by a Color Power. How the Cyan Laser is aimed depends on the perspective of the current area: in 3D areas, the Cyan Laser can only be aimed horizontally, and in 2D areas, it can only be aimed vertically. In the 2 Player mode in the Wii version of Sonic Colors in Eggman's Sonic Simulator, two players are able to combine the Cyan Laser transformation with other Color Powers, by activating the Cyan Laser and the other Color Power at the same time when they are within a certain distance, to create a new Color Power: Cyan Laser + Cyan Laser: Two Cyan Lasers that shoot in a specified direction, spiraling around each other. Cyan Laser + Yellow Drill: A Yellow Drill that can turn into a Cyan Laser before the Color Power ends. Cyan Laser + Orange Rocket: A Orange Rocket that can turn into a Cyan Laser before the Color Power ends. Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, the Cyan Laser is the fourth Color Power introduced in the game (not including the White Wisps), and is unlocked in Aquarium Park. It is activated by the player by pressing the X button. To aim with Sonic as the Cyan Laser, the player has to position Sonic in the wished direction and activate the Cyan Laser. Sonic will then transform into the Cyan Laser and remain stationary in the same spot for a moment. The player can then direct the Cyan Laser more precisely in a desired, vertical direction with the control pad, in a ninety degree angle. To launch the Cyan Laser, the player then has to press the B (or A, X, Y) button. The player can then direct the Cyan Laser more precisely in the desired direction with the controls. Sonic Generations (3DS) In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations, only Modern Sonic can transform into the Cyan Laser, as only his stage has Cyan Wisps in it. In this game, the Cyan Laser retains the same properties it had in Sonic Colors. Like in Sonic Colors, Modern Sonic can only use the Cyan Laser while Modern Sonic is in possession of a Cyan Wisp. To activate the Cyan Laser, the player has to press the X button. Sonic will then transform into the Cyan Laser and remain stationary in the same spot for a moment. The player can then direct the Cyan Laser more precisely in the desired direction with control pad, in a ninety degree angle, before the Cyan Laser is fired. Category:Color Powers Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World